


Threatened

by RoseWinsdor



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWinsdor/pseuds/RoseWinsdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire interrupts a speech Enjolras was giving. After the meeting Grantaire is met by a gun to his head held by none other than Enjolras. They argue and Enjolras loses his temper. They quickly go from yelling to kissing... e/r oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threatened

Enjolras has never been considered a violent man. Yes he was the leader of a revolution. Yes he was skillfully trained with a rifle. Yes years on the street had perfected his ability to fight and win. But he has never I acted these great horrors.

Until he met Grantaire.

He was everything Enjolras was not.

Grantaire was a drunk. Enjolras was the face of sobriety.

Grantaire had nothing to live for. Enjolras saw great wonders in the world.

Grantaire had negative outlook on life. Enjolras could find a positive side to any situation.

Grantaire cared for nothing.

Enjolras was full of passion.

Grantaire never felt anything. Enjolras couldn't contain his emotions.

Grantaire preferred to watch from a distance. Enjolras preferred to be leading everything.

They were too different for any good.

They were so different in fact that if they ever confronted each other emotions would run high from both of them.

And that's exactly what happened.

Let's remember that by no means is Enjolras a violent person.

That's why when Enjolras found himself pointing a gun at Grantaire's head he was feeling disgusted with himself.

He was also experiencing the rush of being dominant.

"I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SPEECH ABOUT TAXES AND YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO COME IN HERE AND-"

"Enjolras please put the gun down." Grantaire said standing very still, his face expressionless.

That was what really got to Enjolras. He wanted to see Grantaire scared for his life. Tears almost in his eyes hands clasped together in plea shaking. Enjolras wanted to see Grantaire begging for mercy saying he will do anything to spare his meaningless life.

Enjolras wanted a reaction.

Enjolras wanted submission.

Enjolras wanted emotion.

Enjolras was seething when he was faced with a brick wall.

Brick and marble do not mix.

Grantaire was standing very still one hand was raised slightly almost as if warning Enjolras not to do anything he would regret.

His rose colored lips were delicately placed in a straight line.

His eyes showed nothing.

Enjolras quite enjoyed a challenge. Grantaire was a challenge. Sadly Enjolras could never defeat this challenge.

The more he looked into his deep blue eyes the less he saw. Grantaire had no emotion. They weren't wide in fear. They weren't narrowed in anger.

They were ripping right into his soul.

Enjolras felt threatened.

Enjolras resumed his normal status as the dominant and cocked the gun.

It gave him great pleasure knowing that with one flex of his nimble finger he could end a man's life.

Enjolras experienced another rush of energy.

But instead of the adrenaline rushing to his head it went into a more southern region.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He yelled his eyes blazing.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL INTERRUPT ME. I HAVE IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO DO. UNLIKE YOU I ACTUALLY MAKE A DIFFERENCE IN THE WORLD. I ACTUALLY MATTER IN THE WORLD, UNLIKE YOU. You are not even worth my precious time. Every time I do something I save lives. When you try to talk to me after a meeting you are ruining the lives of others. You're just a selfish-"

"Enjolras please put the gun down." Grantaire said in that calm voice.

Enjolras felt like a child being chastised for talking in class.

Enjolras felt threatened.

He took a step closer to him.

Three feet.

The gun was still aimed at Grantaire's head.

Grantaire lowered his hand and continued his ever present soul searching gaze into Enjolras's eyes.

Enjolras felt like Grantaire was delicately removing every sin, every mistake, every wrong doing Enjolras had ever done in his life and carefully dismembering it apart ripping it at the seams. He could almost hear Grantaire scoffing at all the evil doings Enjolras had inflicted upon the world.

Enjolras felt threatened.

He took a step closer.

Two feet.

"Enjolras," Grantaire soft voice broke though the tense silence like water in a dry desert. The voice was cool, calm, and collected almost making Enjolras relax.

Almost.

"Enjolras, honestly when I interrupted your speech it was to ask you an educated and good-natured question."

"You questioned my methods. There was nothing good natured about that. "Enjolras said distain dripping through his voice.

"When I came to you after the meeting it was to discuss politics with you. I wasn't trying to get you to drink with me." The lack of emotion Grantaire possessed riled Enjolras up even more.

"Then why did you suggest we go to a tavern?" Enjolras said. Shaking now from the rage he felt from Grantaire. He so wanted to kill this worthless piece of a human being right now but he knew if Grantaire so much as blinked Enjolras would be lost without that piercing stare gazing into his soul.

If he pulled the trigger and ended the man's life Grantaire eyes would never open again. The stare Enjolras had become so attached yet terrified of would be lost to the world and forever with the angels.

If Grantaire's eyes looked anywhere then his Enjolras would be lost.

Enjolras's entire existence depended on that unwavering gaze that destroyed yet at the same time saved him.

Enjolras couldn't kill this man.

The truth and knowledge that those crystal orbs possessed would not be ruined by Enjolras's hands.

Enjolras was capable of being terrible but he would never do that.

Without that gaze looking into his eyes but resting on his soul Enjolras would burn.

"Enjolras." His silky voice smoothed out all the ugly thoughts Enjolras was experiencing.

Grantaire then made a fatal mistake.

He looked to the gun.

Enjolras was filled with fury at the loss of his life source.

His breath hitched and came out staggered and uneven when he realized that he needed Grantaire's eyes.

Enjolras needed someone else to stay intact.

Enjolras needed someone else.

Enjolras felt threatened.

He lunged forward.

One foot.

He shoved the gun under Grantaire's chin as he pushed him against the door.

His back made a thud that cracked like lightning across a silent desert.

He hated Grantaire with every fiber of his being. He wanted to watch him die and his blood seep onto his hands.

He wanted to see the life leave those precious eyes. He wanted to see fear and pain flash beneath the eyes.

"Enjolras, please put the gun down." Grantaire said for the third time in the past ten minutes.

This time it didn't come out smoothly and confident.

It was jagged and strained due to the gun Enjolras had thrusted up his throat.

Enjolras felt another surge of energy as he held Grantaire's life in his hands. It still went right down to his trousers. This confused Enjolras.

"SHUT UP! You don't get to tell me what to do. I'm the one in control here." Enjolras said trying to untangle his emotions which were about as unruly as Grantaire's inky black hair. Enjolras just wanted to run his fingers through it and untangle it to bring some order back to things.

He resisted and thrust the gun further into Grantaire's throat.

"Enjol-rass, please pu-put the *gasp* gun down."

This time Grantaire's speaking was completely disabled due to the gun that was shoved deep into his neck.

Enjolras just crossed the point of no return if he was livid them he didn't know what he was now.

Why couldn't he get Grantaire to show anything.

"Does this man not feel?" Enjolras wondered to himself.

Enjolras wanted to see him cower in fear. He wanted to see Grantaire on his knees begging. He wanted to see him clearly in pain. Enjolras saw nothing.

Yet so much.

Those eyes were still piercing his soul.

Enjolras was trembling now.

His eyes were mad and wide.

His breath was about as ragged and unstable as Grantaire's.

He felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple.

He could feel his chest glistening with sweat.

His mouth was hanging open trying to get as much oxygen to fill his lungs as possible but it was impossible.

He could focus on nothing but Grantaire's steady gaze.

Enjolras had so many emotions inside of him he didn't know what to do. His head was hurting from one minute having sexual thoughts about Grantaire, then the next minute thinking of the most painful way to kill him.

Grantaire was making him feel things he'd never felt before.

He felt threatened.

He closed the gap between their rigid bodies gleaming with sweat.

He was so close all he could hear was Grantaire's struggled breathes. He could feel every curve of this man's chest, he could feel everything. He could feel how much Grantaire was enjoying himself right now. He could see every detail of his eye. They were even more devastating up close.

Enjolras unknowingly lessened the force applied to Grantaire's neck.

Enjolras could see Grantaire's Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped in air. From the corner of his eye he could see a bead of sweat roll down Grantaire's neck and onto his chest.

It disappeared somewhere beneath his shirt.

Enjolras wanted to follow that bead of sweat as far as he could.

"Enjolras, please put the gun down." Grantaire said after he gained control of his breathing.

Enjolras was still unsure.

His emotions were battling inside of him.

He wanted to pull the trigger so bad.

He also wanted to throw him on the table and make rough love to him.

The two ugliest sides of the usual charming yet terrible man were having the war to end all wars inside of his trembling body.

Enjolras could not produce a victor.

But luckily for Enjolras he didn't have to.

Grantaire decided the victor for him by going the briefest and smallest of smiles.

Slowly Enjolras pulled the gun away from the man's throbbing pulse.

He was still unsure and shaking.

His eyes never leaving Grantaire's he let go with three fingers leaving just his thumb and index finger holding the gun by the handle and trigger.

Finally he let to and the gun tumbled to the floor with a crash. It felt like the loudest sound he had ever heard besides the pounding of his ears as the blood in his body kept rushing towards his lower section.

Feeling came back to his body as he stopped trembling.

His hand was pushed against Grantaire's right shoulder pining him up against the door.

Enjolras removed it as if it were burning, which it felt like to Enjolras.

He backed up three feet and turned around.

All the warmth left his body as he gave himself time to cool down.

Their shaky breathes finally came to a close as they regained their composure.

Slowly it dawned on Enjolras that he never had control. He was not the dominant he was the submissive. Grantaire always held the power and Enjolras was sick enough to allow it to befall upon him.

Enjolras finally had his emotions intact and he knew what to do with them.

He loosened his cravat and unbuttoned his top three buttons.

Then he turned around. And lunged forward.

Three feet.

Two feet.

One foot.

He grabbed Grantaire by the neck and kissed him with everything he had ever felt in the last fifteen minutes.

Then he kissed him some more with all the evil Grantaire saw while looking into his soul.

At first Grantaire was startled by this new situation.

But instead of pushing away he pulled him closer flipped him around and pushed Enjolras against the door.

Enjolras let loose a growl that sounded more like an animal about to go in for the kill.

He was unhappy about this change of position and quickly grabbed Grantaire by the shirt and rotated positions pinning him against the wall quickly forcing his tongue down his throat.

Grantaire tried to fight back but Enjolras shoved him back hard and moved his hips closer to his.

Finally they had to break for much needed oxygen.

They rested their foreheads on each other both panting for breath and as hard as the door that Grantaire was still pushed up upon.

Grantaire looked up at Enjolras but he refused to meet his eye.

Grantaire was under the impression that he crossed a line and tried to pull away.

Little he knew about Enjolras's weakness with his eyes. If Enjolras looked now the beast inside of him would be tamed.

And Enjolras had some much needed tension in his mind and body that needed to be taken care of.

And taming his inner beast would get him nowhere.

When Grantaire pulled away Enjolras lost it for what felt like the millionth time that night.

He grabbed Grantaire's arms and pinned them above his head. He used his shoulder to shove Grantaire back against that beloved door. He used his knee to separate Grantaire's legs. He started sucking his neck and biting leaving his mark. He then began grinding himself onto the submissive man who was moaning in agony.

Enjolras smirked against a pulse point he had been sucking on.

He finally made Grantaire feel.

Grantaire was used to sweet kisses and innocent gazes.

Not rough tongue and eyes full of predatory lust.

Enjolras redefined everything Grantaire consider to be sacred and treasured and turned it into a fight to be death.

Enjolras was causing the drunk so much pain yet so much pleasure that the border between the two slowly disintegrated making everything a painful pleasure.

Memories of his childhood came flooding back of abusive family throwing him everywhere like he was nothing but a sack of flour. Enjolras was just as brutal as them.

Enjolras has never been considered a violent man but that night the marble finally cracked and the beast made the unbeliever feel.


End file.
